


What About It?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	What About It?

After a day filled with people, people she liked, people she didn’t like, people that pissed her off to no end, just all the people, Kailey was more than ready to go home to the man she loved. He was the only people she wanted to be near right now. 

As she headed home, holding her flannel shirt closer to her body to keep the chill away, people knocked into her over and over again. She wasn’t the confrontational type, but she was also about ready to burst. Everything felt like a mess, her blonde hair flailing wildly behind her, her blue eyes tinged with tears and debris from the wispy winds. Her glasses kept falling down the bridge of her nose and every time she went to push them back up someone else would knock into her. Kailey was the definition of overstimulated and overwhelmed at the moment.

With a deep breath and all the determination in the world, she started speed walking back home and within a few minutes the door was closed behind her. No more wind. No more debris in the face. And best of all, no people except Spencer. “Kailey?” He called as he rounded the corner. “Oh, you haven’t had a good day, have you?”

Kailey had slid down the wall, her mouth agape, hair still very much a mess and her glasses sitting crooked on her face. Spencer crouched down beside her and picked a couple leaves out of her hair before placing the glasses back on the right way and kissing the top of her head. “Bad day at work or just the walk home?”

“Walk home,” she said, laughing at how much she sounded like a caveman at the moment. “Really windy. My glasses kept slipping off. People kept knocking into me, and work too, I guess. I’ve just had enough of people today. Except you.” With chilled hands, she reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, feeling like she was finally coming to after a hellish day. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back up. “Anything I can do to help the horrible day not be so horrible?”

Kailey leaned into Spencer’s chest and took a deep breath, eyeing the pillows on the couch. “Pillow fight,” she muttered.

“Pillow fight?”

“Yes,” she smiled sleepily. It was too early for sleep; she needed to wake up. “I am a grown up and I want to pillow fight with my boyfriend. What about it?”

Spencer glanced around the room and caught sight of the pillows on the couch, as well as mentally noting the pillows on the bed. “You’re on. May the best person win.”

In a flash, both retreated to opposite ends of the apartment and grabbed the nearest pillows. Both picked up one of the harder couch cushions, using them as projectiles. Spencer’s pillow hit a lamp and sent it crashing to the floor. “Spence!”

“I’m sorry! You’re the one that asked for a pillow fight!” He screamed as he ran from behind the couch to behind one of their armchairs. “I’ll clean it up later!”

“Fine!” Kailey laughed. “Just be more careful!”

Again, they each picked up a pillow and threw it at the other one. Spencer’s hit Kailey in the top of the head, making her hair stand on end. Her pillow however hit him square in the face. While he was unarmed, she ran for their bedroom, nearly reaching a softer pillow when Spencer caught up with her and grabbed her waist from behind. “No! I need the pillow! Spencer!” She kicked and flailed, all the while laughing like a maniac - she and her grown ass boyfriend were pillow fighting in the middle of their apartment. Turning herself around in his embrace, she pushed off him and jumped onto the bed, but he was following closely behind. 

A soft thud hit her in the face just as she grabbed at another pillow and brought it up to smack him in the face. “Ow! You’re relentless!” He was one to talk considering he had her pinned to the bed with his knees on either side of her waist. “You really had an awful day, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” she screamed, flipping their positions and getting Spencer underneath her. “It was awful! There were so many people! And they kept hitting into me like I wasn’t there, so now I’m going to take it out on your by hitting you in the head with a fluffy pillow!” Kailey pelted Spencer with the pillow repeatedly, a smile finally forming on her face as she watched Spencer giggle and squirm underneath her. After about five minutes, she finally relented and collapsed chest to chest with her boyfriend. “I feel so much better now.”

Spencer snaked his arms underneath hers and reached around her back to play with her hair. “I’m glad I could help you feel better. Should we continue? I made dinner and we can watch a movie maybe?”

Kailey grabbed his cheeks in her hands and pressed a kiss to his perfect pink lips. “Yes! You’re my people now. My only people.”


End file.
